Todd Gates
Personality Todd is a very shy individual, usually not wanting to talk to anyone. He can sometimes dream about video games as there's nothing else that he rather enjoys. He is also fascinated by air travel and planes (in fact he almost stole one out of peer pressure). Todd is very strategic in planning his daily activities. Over the course of the novella, Todd's attitude changed from slightly shy to more confident. In chapter three, he spoke up more often, and took part in more things. His personality also changed when he began to develop relationships with both Nariko Sakurano and Akiko Taiyō. Throughout the novella, you will also notice that it is from Todd's perspective. Relationships Nariko Sakurano Ever since they first met, Todd and Nariko got on extremely well. Nariko decided to stand next to Todd during class trials to show her trust and admiration for him. They're both attracted to each other, and she comforted him after Akiko's death. Nariko likes Todd in a romantic way, but she never had the strength to tell him, and nor did Todd. At the end of chapter five, Nariko finally expressed her feelings toward him, and they kissed. There have also been references throughout the novella that convey Todd and Nariko's love for one and other. For example, in chapter two, when Todd played the part of Guy F, he wondered if Girl G, (Nariko), would be at the party they were going to have that night. Because of her talent, Nariko found it difficult to tell Todd she liked him. Being the Ultimate Mother-figure, she couldn't help but care for him in an affectionate, but in a platonic way. Akiko Taiyō At first, Todd and Akiko remained just friends, and their relationship didn't develop for three chapters. During Monokuma Tai-Chi in chapter four, Akiko hurt her back, and Todd offered to carry her back to her room. Once he had, they talked for awhile, and eventually kissed. Later that night, Todd, Terada Mitsuo, Oscar Kimihata, Kai Chuseko and Jaxon Bell discussed whether or not Nariko would be jealous of Todd and Akiko's relationship. When Akiko was later executed for killing Jaxon, Todd wouldn't move from the trial room, until Nariko had to drag him out herself. It was then that she told Todd all of the arrangement she and Akiko had made. Terada Mitsuo, Oscar Kimihata & Kai Chuseko The three boys had always been friends from the start, but seeing as they, Todd and Nariko are the last survivors, they're Todd's best friends. Terada, who loved to joke about, always liked to tell Todd his jokes, and even though Oscar and Kai were bossy, they remained on good terms with him. The four lads were never great friends until the death of Jaxon Bell, when they decided to remain together. After the death of Natsuko Yuri, they realised that hers was the last, and became even better companions of Todd's. History Todd's history links heavily to Ai Gates, his brother. Ai and Todd always got along well, until Ai was abandoned in the woods. Todd was only four at the time and it scarred him for life. Todd began playing video games to distract him from his sadness. He got so good he started playing in local matches. When his brother was reunited with him, it was as if Todd had never met him. Ai changed. He was more arrogant, demanding, and Todd started to hate him. As did Ai. Both brothers were offered a place in Hope's Peak Academy, Ai as the Ultimate Goalie, and Todd as the Ultimate Gamer. Ai left first, and Todd never saw him again, until chapter five on a computer screen. Todd left shortly after Ai's departure, into the program that was meant to target Ai.